Gilbird's in Charge
by Redawilo
Summary: Roderich just wants a moment alone with his piano. Too bad Gilbert's having an argument. Human names used!


I love my muse. I really do. Just talking to her seems to give me so many random ideas that I just love to death! Too bad she doesn't have an account here so I can't give her proper credit. Oh well.

**Warning:** Pointless fluff ahead!

* * *

It was a fresh spring morning. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and a certain Austrian sighed lovingly as he sat before his precious piano. Roderich could barely contain himself as his fingers brushed over the white keys. The previous day had been so full of chaos; all he wanted was a few minutes alone to play his music. He was about to strike the first note when he heard a loud crash from down the hallway. He slammed his hand down onto the keys as he stood up.

Marching down the hallway he could hear the distinct sound of someone yelling angrily. The voice was easily recognizable, so it came as no surprise when Roderich found Gilbert in the entry hall. What surprised him was what he was doing. He had been expecting the other man to be complaining about something he had seen or found in the Austrian's house, like how pristine the place always was. But of course that would be predictable. Instead he walked in on the Prussian as he seemed to be having an argument with the little bird that was always atop his head, Gilbird, if Roderich remembered correctly.

"-and furthermore, West is mine! So if I find you looking at him like that again I won't let you into my bed again. Ever!" he shouted.

"Are you seriously having an argument with that bird?" Roderich asked.

If you must know, yes, I am." Gilbert replied, turning his back on it with a huff. Gilbird mimicked him, but with a soft "peep".

The Austrian KNEW it was not a good idea to ask, but he just HAD to know. "May I ask why?"

"Huh, you wanna know? I found him looking at my private collection of photos of West! Those are MY photos! No one else is allowed to see them, because no one else is as awesome as me! Not even Gilbird!"

Again the little chick peeped. It fluffed up its downy feathers and made for the door. Gilbert spotted him and gasped with shock. He watched as it purposely marched to the exit and began hopping up and down, trying to reach the doorknob. Again, Roderich knew he should just leave this situation alone, but it was so pathetic watching the poor thing trying to leave. Gilbert didn't seem to notice as he slipped by him and opened the door for the little bird. With another ruffled of its feathers, and a soft "pyuu", Gilbird practically marched out of Roderich's house.

"FINE! GO! See what I care!" the albino growled at the bird's back.

When it hobbled down the steps without any hesitation, Gilbert broke down, literally. He fell to his knees and started sobbing. "WAIT! PLEASE WAIT GILBIRD! I didn't mean that! Don't leave me! I love you! Come back to me!" He crawled over to where the bird had stopped on the last step. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I really don't mind that you looked at my pictures of West. So please come back to me. I'll give you all the bird seed you want! And ice cream, and I'll get you your own little bed, and I'll even take you to a pet store and maybe you can pick out your own little hot chick for a girlfriend! No pun intended. PLEASE COME BACK!" he threw himself down at Gilbird's feet, sobbing. Roderich decided it was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen.

Gilbird stared at the ex-nation for a long moment, and even the very sane Austrian couldn't help but feel it was contemplating the offer. Finally it let out what could very well have been a sigh and nudged Gilbert's head, which had been pressed to the cold cement of the step. The Prussian looked up, his eyes dripping with tears. The chick let out another one of its "pyuu"s and the man's face lit up.

"Thank you. Thank you Gilbird! You won't regret this! Honest!" Gilbert plucked up the little bird and nuzzled it. Gilbird nuzzled him in return before once more taking its place upon the pale hair.

Gilbert seemed to have forgotten that he was at Roderich's, he was so happy. This suited the Austrian just fine, as it meant he could close the door behind the retreating, and happy, figure instead of having him come back inside to bother him. As Roderich returned to his piano, he couldn't help but feel that the gods were on his side today, and he wasted no time in thanking them by finally creating the beautiful music that he loved so much.

* * *

Okay, so, it is my own little head!canon that Gilbird's totally in charge of his and Prussia's relationship. So without him, Prussia is like a lost puppy. XD And that's about all I have to say here.

Reviews make Gilbird happy! So please review!


End file.
